


4 A.M.

by mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic



Series: Davekat for when I'm Yearning(tm) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 am feels, Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dave Strider Has Nightmares, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas-centric, Dave and Karkat being trans isn't mentioned in here, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's Bad Parenting, Everyone Is Gay, Forehead Kisses, Hispanic Karkat, Holding Hands, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, I just put it in the tags, I'm gay and yearning so you get this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Trans Male Dave Strider, Trans Male Karkat Vantas, davekat fic cliche, fellas is it gay to kiss your bf tenderly, mlm, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic/pseuds/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently being woken up by something burrowing into your side.  You panic at first, but soon realize it is none other than your boyfriend, Dave.Or - Dave has as nightmare and comes to Karkat for comfort.





	4 A.M.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and for some reason you have just woken up.

A quick flick of your eyes to your electronic clock informs you that it is currently 4:00 in the fucking morning, and luckily, you are too sleep-addled to be mad about that. Your mind soon starts to wander as to the exact reason for your awakened state, and you begin to register the fact that there is someone right behind you.  
It's honestly a surprise you didn't notice sooner, because the figure is shaking with silent sobs and tears are soaking through the back of your sleep-shirt. It's an extremely uncomfortable feeling and you attempt to deal with it by rolling over.  
Upon correcting your position, your eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and take in the sight of none other than your boyfriend, Dave Strider. Except, it takes you a moment to realize that this is, in fact, your beloved partner due to the fact that you've never seen him with tears rolling down his cheeks, or red-rimmed eyes from said tears. It blemishes his unusually pale skin and a cold feeling settles in the pit of your stomach as you are suddenly very awake.

Words come rushing out of your mouth as your hands rise up to hold his face, and everything feels both too distant and too much - but you opt to ignore the feeling and instead focus on calming Dave down. "H-holy shit, Dave, are you okay?" A fairly stupid question, granted that he's obviously not okay in the slightest, but it was just the first thing you could think of to say.  
His red eyes meet your brown ones and he opens his mouth to speak, maybe to explain himself, but all that comes out is a choked, "Sorry." It ends far too abruptly and leaves a sour taste of upset in your mouth. Something is very clearly wrong here.  
You shift ever so slightly, moving up in the bed to be face to face with him, with one hand moving up to carefully card through his hair. "Hey... Don't say that." You try to smile, figuring it might at least work to cheer him up, but it feels to wobbly on your face and he drops his head to hide it in the crook of your neck. You furrow your brow, moving back to tilt his head up and make him look at you. When you speak, it sounds soft and nearly foreign. "You don't have to apologize. Do you wanna talk about it?"

He looks at your for a moment, and then his eyes wander nervously around the room - scanning for... Something. It makes your heart ache when you see it, and you wish you could help more; make his memories of that asshole go away, undo all the hurt he caused Dave, or just straight up kill the fucker. But you can't, so instead you wait patiently as Dave flounders for a moment, his mouth just opening and closing as he tries to find the words.  
For someone who rambles as much as he does, he's always been bad at talking about personal things.

Finally, after what feels like forever, he breaks the silence. "I know it's dumb man, like holy shit I've straight up become a toddler all over again and I'm just seeking out my momma in the freak storm of the century but... I had a nightmare." You don't respond, instead just nodding in an attempt to prompt him on. After your urging, he continues. "I was back in the apartment... Nothing too bad happened I just-" He halts here, wrinkling his nose. He's mad at himself, you can tell. You always can. "It was dark in there, and then the door to my room opened and he was just fucking standing there and watching me. I felt 13 all over again, a-and..."  
He trails off, a fresh wave of tears building in his eyes. You don't push him farther, just looping your arms around his torso and pulling him closer. Once he's pulled firmly against you, you kiss his forehead as he squeezes his eyes shut.

You speak again, knowing that he hates the lulls in conversation. "It's okay. You're out, you're a million miles away from that jackass, and I'm here to keep you safe." As if it will prove your point, you take his hand and lace the lanky, pale fingers with your own darker ones. He cracks a smile at this. It's wobbly, like yours was, but it still makes some of the tension in your shoulders fade. You hate it when he cries, and you know he does too.

When he goes to move again, you don't stop him. He tucks his face against your chest, letting out a long exhale of relief as he starts to properly calm down. After about five minutes you feel him squeeze your hand gently - it's a sweet gesture and it never fails to make your heart race. He speaks again, the thickness in his voice now gone and replaced with just pure and utter love, so sappy and obvious it could make someone vomit. Luckily, you've always been a bit of a romantic.  
"My sweet man. Christ, this is like one of your romcoms, except way better because it's gay." You burst out laughing, and move to push your face against his soft hair. "God you're a dumbass." You stop, trying to get your laughter under control, and you speak again.

"I love you Dave."  
He moves ever so slightly to look up at you, his eyes twinkling with utter fondness and you feel your heart melt a little. "Love you too Karkat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more davekat in the future, but it probs won't be related to this, I just wanted to write an angsty/fluffy oneshot


End file.
